1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector having a receptacle formed with a locking hole engageable with a locking piece of a mating connector
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-31513 shows a connector with a receptacle that surrounds terminals. A locking projection is formed at the leading end of the inner side of the receptacle for engaging a locking piece of a mating connector. A hole is formed in the rear of the receptacle to remove a mold that forms the locking projection in the receptacle. However, the mold removal hole is difficult to form on some connectors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-77159 discloses a connector with receptacles before and behind a terminal accommodating portion. Through holes engageable with locking pieces of mating connectors must be formed in the receptacle since no mold removal hole can be formed in the terminal accommodating portion. However, the strength of the receptacles is reduced. The locking projection on the receptacle may be formed with a slider core in a shaping mold. However, this increases production cost.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object thereof is to provide a connector that maintains the strength of a receptacle.